


The Risen

by Snape_Granger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snape_Granger/pseuds/Snape_Granger
Summary: The undead have claimed the earth after an epidemic raged through Britain. An unlikely group from either side of the magical war bands together to survive.Can they put their differences aside? Will they find out the truth and stop the end of the world? Who will die and who will survive?.





	The Risen

**Short prologue**

* * *

“Don’t leave me. I can’t do this alone,” she cried out, clutching the fading body to her chest. Her tears falling down her pale cheeks. “I need you. I.. I love you.”

The only reply was the grunting and groaning from the predators pressing in on the outside, hoping to reach their prey. She knew she should be silent but she no longer had the will power or the desire to carry on.  
She barely flinched as the flimsy door buckled under the weight of the bodies that came crashing through the temporary hideout. The stench of the bodies curled her stomach as they stumbled towards her, their arms outstretched clawing at her flesh. She should scream, fight back, run instead she watched in agony as her beloved was ripped from her arms and became their meal. She barely felt the dull teeth sinking into her throat nor the blood gushing out her body.

Her time had come, she would join her love in death.

********

State of emergency was declared shortly after the defeat of Tom Riddle and the downfall of his death eaters. Three days of peace and celebration was shattered, the world descended into chaos.

No one knew who patient zero was. How the disease came to be. Government involvement, terrorism or an accident, no one knew.

An epidemic swept through Britain, no one was safe. The young, the healthy and the elderly became ill, eventually resulting in death. The symptoms mimicked influenza at the start by the time anyone realised they caught the fatal disease their blood had poisoned against them. No cure nor vaccine was able to stop the spread of the disease but the most shocking of all was the dead, starting to rise, with only one thing in mind. To feed.

The wizarding world suffered just as much if not more so than the mundane world. Magic was vanishing, leaving the protection shields that kept muggles away to disappear, allowing the walking dead to stumble into the hidden world. 


End file.
